Gift
by Trafalgar D Water Luffy
Summary: Kaiji bertingkah diluar karakter saat ulang tahun Yosano. Ada apa sebenarnya? WARNING! OOC PARAH! CERITANYA GAJE! #KaijiYosano #KaiYosa


**Gift**

**Rate T aja deh biar aman.**

**BSD punyanya Asagiri sensei, aku pinjam karakternya buat ngebucin otp rare.**

**Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya Yosano Akiko.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kantor detektif agensi tampak lenggang. Padahal sudah jam 10. Matahari sudah tinggi dan belum ada seorang pun yang datang di kantor cukup membuat Yosano Akiko kesal.

Kemana Kunikida? Kemana Ranpo? Terlebih kemana Presiden Fukuzawa? Mereka semua seolah lenyap. Biasanya mereka yang datang paling pagi.

"Huh." wanita dengan jepit kupu kupu emas itu mendengus, apa ini salah satu kejutan untuknya dihari ini? "Dasar, mereka bahkan tidak membersihkan tempat ini."

Ia mengambil sapu dan memulai pekerjaan membersihkan ruangan dari mejanya sendiri—oh? Ia lupa membeli obat obatan yang habis.

"Hmm.. Apa aku harus pergi? Yah, terserahlah."

Diambilnya dompet dan memberitahukan pada tuan barista dibawah bahwa agensi sedang tutup sekarang.

"Saya pergi membeli obat dulu." ujarnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Tanpa menyadari kehadiran Fukuzawa dan Ranpo yang tengah menyamar di meja paling pojok.

"Misi A berhasil."

"Segera persiapkan misi B."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yosano terdiam, hanya perasaanya atau memang ia melihat Nakajima Atsushi lewat tadi?

Mengendikkan bahu, ia kembali melanjutkan langkah sebelum melihat Motojiro Kaiji dari arah berlawanan tengah tertawa sendiri sambil melihat kumpulan lemon didalam kantung belanjaan.

"Khikhikhi~ lemon, lemon, lemon~ ng? K-kau!" ia menjerit saat melihat Yosano didepannya. Mundur selangkah sebelum terdiam sejenak. "Tunggu…. Hari ini... Ulang tahunmu kan?"

"Haaa? Darimana kau mengetahuinya. Aku tidak memberikan data pribadiku sembarangan." Yosano sudah bersiap dengan adanya kemungkinan bertarung, dan ia mengeluarkan pisau potong dari tasnya.

Sang lemon bom mendadak tertawa gila, "karena ini ulang tahunmu maka aku harus memberi hadiah!"

Yosano tersentak saat tiba tiba buah lemon beterbangan ke arahnya, ia sudah siap menggunakan kemampuannya namun rupanya lemon lemon itu malah meledak diudara menjadi potongan kertas kecil yang mengkilap dengan beberapa ornamen kecil yang turun mengotori jalan.

"Ha..?" Yosano terbengong ditempatnya, ini ilusi atau memang si lemon bom itu sudah tidak waras?

"Karena ini ulang tahunmu, ayo ikut aku!" Motojiro Kaiji mendadak menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya, sebelum Yosano menepisnya kuat.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja. Aku akan menunjukkan tempat bagus dan memberimu hadiah!" Kaiji kembali menarik tangan Yosano, kali ini lebih lembut. "Tenang saja. Hadiah dariku normal kok."

"Justru hadiah normal darimu itu yang membuatku curiga!" Yosano kesal namun tetap mengikuti langkah Kaiji pada akhirnya. "... Hei, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Ikut saja." Kaiji menjawab tanpa menoleh, dan Yosano dapat melihat telinganya yang sedikit memerah.

Yah, mungkin ikut dengan Kaiji tidak buruk juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berhenti didepan toko baju, membuat Yosano bertanya tanya dalam hatinya namun diam saja mengikuti Kaiji yang membawanya.

"Berikan dia baju _casual_ yang nyaman dipakai." Ucapnya pada staff disana. "Sana. Aku akan menunggumu."

Yosano menurut, mengikuti gadis yang mengarahkannya ke arah rak baju _casual_. Berpikir sejenak mau memakai yang mana dan berakhir mengambil sweater tanpa leher warna _peach_ yang menampakkan leher dan bahunya yang putih dan rok coklat muda selutut.

Saat ia kembali, Kaiji juga sudah mengubah penampilannya. Ia kini memakai kemeja krem dan celana jeans. Kacamata laboratoriumnya sudah berubah menjadi kacamata hitam yang dipakai diatas kepala. Sandal jepitnya juga sudah berubah menjadi sepatu kets putih.

"Sudah? Ayo kita pergi ketempat selanjutnya!" Kaiji kembali menggandeng Yosano. Tangannya yang lain membawa kantung berisi baju mereka sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa mendadak memberiku hadiah seperti ini?"

Kaiji tersenyum kecil, "kalau kuberi tau bukan kejutan namanya, _sensei_."

"Lalu kau mau membawaku kemana?" Yosano mendongak menatap Kaiji yang berjalan disampingnya. Bertanya tanya kenapa bau pria ini lebih wangi daripada tadi.

"Sebelumnya ayo kita makan siang dulu. _Sensei_ mau makan apa?"

"Aku mau daging."

"Steak kalau begitu." Kaiji nyengir, menarik Yosano masuk kedalam restoran yang mereka lewati.

Sedangkan Yosano hanya menurut karena wajah Kaiji yang nyengir barusan tampak sangat polos. Membuatnya merasakan getaran aneh didada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka pergi ke Shibuya setelah makan siang, Kaiji berdalih ingin bertemu kenalan yang membawa hadiah untuk Yosano.

Yosano hanya meng iyakan. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang dilupakannya tapi tidak diingatnya.

"_Amemura Studio_? Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Masuk dan kau akan mengetahuinya… ini spesial untukmu." Kaiji merangkul Yosano, menuntunnya masuk dan membawanya duduk diatas sofa kecil warna pink.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah hadiah ini dari lama ya."

Kaiji hanya tersenyum, berbicara pada seorang pemuda pendek dengan rambut pink yang memakan permen dan bersuara manis.

"Ah! Kau yang meminta tolong padaku lewat twitter tadi? Baiklah! _Oneesan_! Ayo kemari, ikut aku!" pintanya pada Yosano.

Mereka mengikuti pemuda bernama Ramuda itu masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan—studio?

"_Oneesan_ bisa duduk disini, nah kau bisa berdiri disebelah sini! Astaga! Ada yang kurang! Sebentar _oneesan_! Ramuda akan memperbaiki kekurangan kecil ini!" setelahnya Ramuda berlari keluar setelah meminta Yosano duduk diatas sofa tunggal warna putih. Membuat Yosano kebingungan sendiri.

"Oi, apa niatmu dengan membawaku kesini?" tanya Yosano curiga pada Kaiji yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja, untuk berfoto, _sensei_. Kau begitu cantik hari ini. Bukankah kita harus mengabadikannya?" Kaiji sedikit membungkuk agar sejajar dengan Yosano yang duduk didepannya.

Mereka tampak seperti pasangan yang akan bertunangan saja.

"_Oneesan_! Ini, pakailah kalung ini. Cocok sekali dengan baju _oneesan_!" Ramuda kembali dengan kalung berbandul kupu kupu. Pada masing masing sayap kupu kupunya terdapat berlian kecil warna merah dan kuning yang membentuk gradasi.

Yosano tersenyum, menyukai kalung yang diberikan. "_Arigatou_." ucapnya, lalu memakainya.

Yah, ia memutuskan untuk menurut saja. Toh, ini tidak begitu buruk.

Ramuda mengangguk, mengambil kamera dan siap membidik.

"_Say Cheese_!"

_Cklik_!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hari ini sampai disini saja." Yosano berujar. Ia harus kembali ke agensi. Ia sudah absen terlalu lama dan belum memberi kabar. Ia baru saja akan berbalik jika Kaiji tidak menggenggam tangannya.

"Tunggu!" dan sedetik setelahnya ia berlutut, membuat Yosano bisu mendadak. "Ini hadiah terakhir dariku untuk hari ini."

Kaiji membuka sebuah kotak hitam kecil, mengambil cincin didalamnya dan memasangkannya pada jari manis Yosano.

"Aku menyukaimu, Akiko _sensei_." Kaiji menunduk, namun Yosano masih dapat melihat telinganya yang memerah. "Maukah kau menerima jika aku ingin lebih mengenalmu?"

Hening mengisi. Kaiji tidak berani mengangkat wajah hanya untuk mengetahui ekspresi Yosano.

Tiba tiba tangannya balas digenggam oleh Yosano, disusul kekehan kecil yang membuatnya mendongak. "Apa apaan permintaan itu. Kau tidak romantis sama sekali!"

"Maaf kalau aku tidak romantis. Aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya." Kaiji bangun dan berdecih memalingkan pandangan. Tapi Yosano malah mendekat dan memeluk lengannya.

"Aku terima kok." Yosano menjawab, maniknya memperhatikan cincin platina putih yang bertahtakan permata warna kuning. Permata itu dikelilingi oleh kupu kupu dan buah lemon yang terbuat dari platina. Cantik sekali.

"Ba-baguslah kalau begitu!"

"Terimakasih, Kaiji. Ini ulang tahun yang tak terlupakan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**A/n:**

**Aku ngebut bikinnya, oke? Aku tau ini ooc tapi bodoamat. Yang penting bikin KaiYosa Fluff kayak gini. Gak angst mulu kek -_piiiip_\- yang disana.**

**Oke. Sekian dari aku.**

**Jangan lupa review-nya. Aku tunggu loh.**

**Ps: _ada yang nyadar aku ganti nama? Wkwkwkwkkw._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Omake_**

.

"Yosano _sensei_ lama."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita potong kuenya dulu!"

"Ranpo-_san_, kau tau ini bukan kue milikmu kan?"

"_Buu_! Ga asyik!"

"Harusnya Yosano-_san_ sudah kembali sejak 2 jam 30 menit 51 detik yang lalu. Apa jangan jangan dia terkena masalah?"

"Kunikida-_san_ masih seperti biasanya ya… mungkin Yosano _sensei_ mengubah rencananya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita telfon saja?"

"Ponselnya tergeletak diatas mejanya, tuh."

Dan seluruh anggota agensi yang berniat memberi kejutan pada Yosano hanya menghela nafas lelah. Entah kemana hilangnya dokter mereka itu.


End file.
